Hanging By A Moment
by epiphanies
Summary: Draco did something bad. Now he has to explain...or pay.


Hanging On By A Moment

  
  


Draco Malfoy stood outside the Gryffindor Common Room portrait, a wary and watchful look on his face.

He was getting quite annoyed, because the Fat Lady in the portrait kept on eyeing him like a hawk. She had seen him before and knew that he would cause her no harm. Nevertheless, she was afraid.

Well, he thought reproachfully, I am a Malfoy. I do hold that certain charm that seems to scare people.

But the truth was, and he knew it, that he wasn't really a Malfoy. It may be the name and pureness of his blood, but he wasn't like any of his family. He couldn't let them know what he was really like. His father would disown him, or worse, kill him. He couldn't let his father know how soft his heart had become.

Just then, the portrait swung open, and a head of flaming red hair popped out. The green eyed, pretty girl looked around before she completely emerged from the passage, then brushed herself off as she said thank you to the fat lady.

"Ahem." he said, loud enough for her to emit an audible gasp. She turned around, fear in her eyes.

He stepped out from beyond the shadows and she pushed her hair behind her ear, glancing at the floor.

"Draco." she said softly.

"Ginny, we have to talk." Draco said, walking slowly towards her.

"No. No, that's the last thing that we have to do." she shook her head and looked up at him defiantly. He could see through the attitude, he could see the fear and sadness that made her eyes look so hollow. And he knew that he had caused that pain.

"Please. I beg you. I need you to understand."

"No, really, Draco. You don't have to explain. I think I understand." she lifted her chin and raised her eyebrows, trying to hide her look of pain.

"Let me talk to you. Please. I just need you to know why I did what I did." he pleaded.

"You cheated on me."

Draco felt as though he'd been slapped. He watched her as she desperately tried not to cry when she saw the look of vulnerability on his face.

"Look. Just hear me out. There are things that I need to say. Things that you don't know."

She studied him for a moment.

  
  
  
  


Desperate for changing   
Starving for truth   
I'm closer to where I started   
Chasing afer you   
I'm falling even more in love with you   
Letting go of all I've held onto   
I'm standing here until you make me move   
I'm hanging by a moment here with you   


  
  


He slowly moved forward and took her hand in his. He pulled her down to sit on the cold floor, and looked her right in the eye.

"I cheated on you. Not because I wanted to, not because I don't love you. Because I was confused. I needed to get a hold on reality. I did something terrible because I knew that it would take me back to real life. I've been living in a bubble for the past few months, Ginny. I've been trying to make the biggest decision in my life. I knew the answer all along, it just took me a while to realize it. My father had been mailing me nearly every day. He was encouraging me to form a group of kids I knew to become interested even more so then they are already to the Dark Arts. To the Dark Lord. He wanted me to become sort of the Hogwarts Leader of Him. He wanted to give up my soul to his master, so that I would also become a heartless, cold blooded, murdering, following servant. I was under much pressure. I started dreaming a lot. Dreaming whether I was awake or asleep. And I knew it. I knew I was leaving the world of sanity and truth and becoming a head case. I also knew that I wanted out. I did something drastic. It made me return. I hated to think that I would hurt you in the process of coming back, but I knew if I didn't come back then I would end up surrendering to my father, and hurting you a hundred times worse. I came back for you. You left me. I had to find you and explain."

  


Forgetting all I'm lacking   
Completely incomplete   
I'll take your invitation   
You take all of me now... 

I'm falling even more in love with you   
Letting go of all I've held onto   
I'm standing here until you make me move   
I'm hanging by a moment here with you   
I'm living for the only thing I know   
I'm running and not quite sure where to go   
And I don't know what I'm diving into   
Just hanging by a moment here with you 

  
  


Ginny looked at him silently, not giving him any reason to stop talking.

"I need you, Ginny. You're the one I came back for. If it wasn't for you, I probably would be trying to think of ways to get all the Dark kids to come and follow me. You're the one who made me see who I really am, Ginny. You changed me just in time to save me."  
  
There's nothing else to lose   
There's nothing else to find   
There's nothing in the world   
That can change my mind   
There is nothing else   
There is nothing else   
There is nothing else   
Desperate for changing   
Starving for truth   
I'm closer to where I started   
Chasing after you.... 

  
  


"Well," she started, "why couldn't you do anything else? Why didn't you come after me? Tell me?"

He looked away at the hard stone walls, "I was a prisoner of my own mind. I needed something that would make me return to you. There was only one thing that I knew for sure would return me back."

"Cheating on me?"

"Yes. I knew that once I did, I would feel all the emotions and come back. Horror, guilt, sorrow...everything that's horrible. I could feel it all and that's what made me come back. I had to mend what I had just ripped apart at the seams."  
  
I'm falling even more in love with you   
Letting go of all I've held onto   
I'm standing here until you make me move   
I'm hanging by a moment here with you   
I'm living for the only thing I know   
I'm running and not quite sure where to go   
And I don't know what I'm diving into   
Just hanging by a moment here with you 

  
  


She stared at him for a moment, then finally said, "You really only came back because of me?"

His face showed his relief, "You are the only reason, the only thing, the only person, and the only truth. I knew I'd get my soul back, and I only wanted it back so that I could give it to you."

Ginny's lips formed a small smile, and she wrapped her arms around him. 

Thank you, Draco thought as he felt her breath on his neck, Thank you thank you thank you.  
  
Just hanging by a moment (here with you)   
Hanging by a moment (here with you)   
Hanging by a moment here with you 


End file.
